Sous une branche de gui
by Sofya29
Summary: One-shot. Suite à une nouvelle plaisanterie de Peeves, Hermione et Drago se retrouvent bloqués sous une branche de gui.


J'espère que ce one-shot vous plaira.

Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël.

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.

_**Sous une branche de gui**_

Les vacances de Noël venaient de commencer. Un tapis de neige avait recouvert Poudlard et ses alentours. Quelques flocons continuaient de tomber. Certains élèves étaient retournés chez eux pour fêter Noël avec leur famille. D'autres avaient préféré rester à Poudlard et passaient leur journée à Pré-au-Lard pour leurs derniers achats de Noël. La guerre était terminée depuis quelques mois et chaque habitant du monde des sorciers profitaient de cette liberté retrouvée.

À Poudlard, beaucoup d'élèves qui étaient en dernière année l'an passé, avaient décidé de retourner à l'école des sorciers pour faire leur septième année. Et parmi eux se trouvaient Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley.

Hermione avait décidé de profiter un peu de la bibliothèque tandis que les autres élèves étaient à Pré-au-lard. Elle avait toujours aimé le calme qui régnait dans cet endroit. Elle avait passé toute la journée à lire les différents ouvrages qu'elle avait trouvé. Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et découvrit que la nuit était entrain de tomber. Tous les élèves étaient probablement rentrés et devaient surement attendre le diner tout en discutant du prochain bal qui se déroulerait d'ici quelques jours. Le monde magique se reconstruisait petit à petit après la guerre. McGonagall avait alors décidé d'organiser un bal la veille de Noël, célébrant cette nouvelle liberté retrouvée à Poudlard après l'occupation des Mangemorts. Hermione avait décidé d'aller au bal avec Ron. Tous deux étaient en couple depuis la fin de la guerre mais depuis quelque temps, elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Être avec Ron n'était pas comme elle l'avait imaginé. Tout avait pourtant été idyllique au début, mais petit à petit, ils s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre. Elle avait toujours de l'affection pour lui, mais ces derniers jours, elle se demandait si se n'était pas mieux qu'ils restent seulement amis.

Elle fut sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit une chaise trainer par terre. Il s'agissait d'une élève de troisième année qui se trouvait à une table en face d'elle. La jeune élève se leva et ramassa plusieurs parchemins avant de quitter les lieux. Hermione se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires et ramena les livres qu'elle était entrain de lire. Elle prit son sac et se leva. Elle avait promis à Ginny qu'elle serait là pour le diner. La jeune Weasley était impatiente de lui montrer la robe qu'elle s'était choisi pour le bal. Elle avança d'un pas rapide le long des couloirs, ne faisant pas attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Et au détour d'un couloir, elle ne remarqua pas la personne qui arrivait devant elle. Le choc fut immédiat. Hermione poussa un petit cri de surprise et tomba en arrière. Par réflexe, elle attrapa le bras de la personne qui venait de lui rentrer dedans et l'entraina avec elle dans sa chute. Elle fut écrasée par le poids de cette personne qui lâcha un grognement.

« Merde Granger, tu ne peux pas faire attention où tu vas ! »

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et découvrit près d'elle une chevelure blonde. Elle reconnu tout de suite Drago Malefoy. Elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces et réussit à le faire basculer sur le côté. Celui-ci se cogna la tête par terre et émit un nouveau grognement.

« Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ? Gémit-il. »

Hermione soupira. Décidément, il fallait toujours qu'il se plaigne pour un rien. À la fin de la guerre, la famille Malefoy était passée en jugement. Narcissa et Drago étaient libres, notamment grâce au témoignage de Harry. Mais Lucius n'avait pas eu autant de chance et était maintenant enfermé à Azkaban. Peu de Serpentards avaient décidé de refaire une année à Poudlard. La plupart de leur famille était maintenant soit à Azkaban, soit ils se cachaient des Aurors. Mais depuis que Malefoy était retourné à Poudlard, il était différent. Il ne parlait pratiquement à personne, sauf à Blaise Zabini. Il ne s'était pas moqué d'elle et ne l'avait pas insulté depuis le début de l'année.

Elle prit son sac et se releva. Elle n'avait aucun envie de rester plus longtemps avec lui. Elle fit à peine deux pas et se sentit bloquée, comme si elle venait de rentrer dans un mur. Elle se retrouva de nouveau par terre, sous les éclats de rire de Malefoy.

« T'es vraiment pas douée, fit-il. »

Il se leva à son tour et retomba presque aussitôt après avoir fait un pas. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire. Après tout, elle n'allait pas se gêner. Elle leva les yeux et vit au-dessus de leur tête une branche de gui. Elle comprit immédiatement ce qu'il se passait. Depuis quelques jours, Peeves avait placé un peu partout dans le château des branches de gui. Mais ce gui était spécial. Lorsque deux personnes se retrouvaient sous ce gui, ils étaient piégés par un sort qui les empêchaient de partir. Pour s'en libérer, ils devaient s'embrasser. C'était un sort qui amusait beaucoup Peeves, mais qui n'était pas du goût de tout le monde.

« Regarde, dit Hermione en pointant le gui du doigt.

-C'est pas vrai. »

Un rire se fit entendre dans tout le couloir. Peeves apparut et se mit à voler autour d'eux.

« Vous êtes pris au piège ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Vous êtes pris au piège.

-Peeves ! S'énerva Hermione. Retire tout de suite cette branche de gui. »

Peeves continua de rire et partit dans la direction opposée.

« Saleté de fantôme, siffla Drago. »

Il attrapa un des livres qui étaient sortis du sac d'Hermione et le lança sur Peeves. Mais le livre passa à travers le fantôme.

« Quel idiot, marmonna Hermione. Tu devrais savoir que les objets traversent les fantômes.

-Je suis au courant Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Merci bien. »

Il soupira, passa sa main dans les cheveux, se demandant ce qu'ils allaient faire. Hermione regarda autour d'elle, espérant trouver une solution.

« On pourrait appeler quelqu'un, proposa-t-elle.

-Et à quoi ça servirait ? La plupart des élèves sont rentrés chez eux et les autres sont entrain de diner dans la Grande Salle. »

Ce n'est pas vrai, pensa la jeune fille. Si elle ne trouvait pas vite une solution, elle risquait de passer des heures avec lui. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Drago et le vit regarder la branche de gui.

« Je crois qu'on a pas le choix, dit-il. »

Il s'approcha d'Hermione. Celle-ci sursauta et se recula jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve bloquée par un mur invisible. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir pris sa baguette avec elle.

« Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-À ton avis. À cause de ce foutu fantôme, on va rester bloquer ici jusqu'à ce qu'on s'embrasse.

-Il doit y avoir une autre solution. Je pensais que tu serais dégouté à l'idée d'embrasser une Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Drago détourna le regard et se mit à soupirer.

« Tu sais, partager ma maison avec Voldemort et ses Mangemorts m'a fait pas mal réfléchir. »

Il se tut, ne voulant pas en rajouter. Peut-être qu'il avait vraiment changé, pensa Hermione. Après tout, la guerre avait fait changer beaucoup de monde.

« Bien sûr, fit-il. J'aurais préféré être bloqué avec n'importe qui sauf toi, Granger. »

Ou peut-être qu'il n'avait pas changé du tout et qu'il était irrécupérable.

« Bon, tu te décides ? S'impatienta-t-il. »

Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un se faisait piéger par le gui de Peeves et jusqu'à présent, personne n'avait réussi à déjouer le sortilège. Elle soupira et réouvrit les yeux.

« Très bien, finit-elle par dire. On n'a pas d'autre solution. Mais que les choses soient claires, c'est juste pour annuler le sort.

-Ça serait plutôt à moi de te dire ça. »

Quel crétin, se dit-elle. Comme si elle allait se jeter dans ses bras. Elle le vit s'approcher d'elle. La main du Serpentard vint se poser sur sa joue. Pourvu que personne ne les voit, pensèrent-ils. Leur visage se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Hermione n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse avoir les lèvres aussi douces et chaudes. Elle avait toujours pensé que son corps serait glacé comme son cœur. Mais elle s'était trompée. Elle savait que le sortilège de Peeves était rompu, pourtant elle se surprise à penser qu'elle ne voulait pas que ce baiser s'arrête. Personne ne l'avait embrassé comme ça. Elle sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. Le baiser s'interrompit bien trop vite à son goût et tous deux essayèrent de reprendre leur souffle. Hermione se sentit déboussolée. Drago lui lança un sourire en coin et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« À bientôt Granger. »

Il partit, affichant toujours un petit sourire. Une chose était sûre, Hermione comprenait pourquoi il avait tant de succès auprès de la gente féminine.

**~00~**

Le veille de Noël était enfin arrivée. Une soirée que tous les habitants de Poudlard attendaient. Cela signifiait que le bal de Noël allait commencer dans quelques heures. Hermione se préparait dans sa chambre avec Ginny, Parvati et Lavande. Hermione était assise devant le miroir, tandis que Ginny finissait de la coiffer d'un chignon élégant. Elle n'avait pas revu Drago depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à le sortir de sa tête.

« Tu es magnifique, dit Ginny. Ron va en tomber à la renverse quand il te verra. »

Hermione acquiesça et eut un sourire timide. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle parle à Ron de leur relation.

« Tu y vas avec Ron ? Demanda Lavande.

-Bien sûr, répondit Hermione. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Je t'ai vu embrasser Malefoy l'autre jour. J'ai cru que tu allais au bal avec lui.

-Quoi ! S'exclamèrent Ginny et Parvati. »

Hermione sentit son cœur s'emballer. Quelqu'un les avait vu. Et pire que tout, il s'agissait de Lavande Brown, la pire commère de Poudlard. Elle se tourna vers Ginny qui avait l'air horrifié, pensant surement qu'elle avait trompé son frère avec Drago Malefoy.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous imaginez, reprit Hermione.

-Pourtant, ça ressemblait à ce que j'imaginais, murmura Lavande à Parvati. »

Hermione lui lança un regard noir. À croire qu'elle avait décidé de l'enfoncer. Est-ce qu'elle pensait encore que sa rupture avec Ron était de sa faute ?

« On s'est retrouvé piégé sous le gui de Peeves. Si on voulait se libérer du sortilège, on n'avait pas le choix.

-C'est tout ? Demanda Parvati déçue.

-Oui, c'est tout. »

Elle entendit Lavande marmonner un « dommage ». Voyant que Hermione commençait à perdre patience, Ginny décida de lui venir en aide et rappela aux deux jeunes filles qu'elles devaient se dépêcher à rejoindre leurs cavaliers si elles ne voulaient pas être en retard. Lavande et Parvati regardèrent l'heure et sortirent de la chambre à toute vitesse. Hermione remercia Ginny, mit ses chaussures et se dirigea à son tour vers la porte.

« Attend, fit Ginny. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

-Bien sûr.

-Tu as l'air bizarre depuis quelques jours. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec mon frère ? »

Hermione lui sourit. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Ginny et elle avait vraiment besoin de parler ses problèmes.

« J'ai l'impression, commença Hermione, que l'on s'éloigne de plus en plus. Comme si on était arrivé au bout de notre histoire. Qu'il aurait mieux fallu qu'on reste ami depuis le début. »

Ginny la regarda intensément. Elle s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main.

« Je suis triste que ça n'ait pas marché entre vous. J'aurais aimé que l'on devienne sœurs. Mais si vous n'êtes pas heureux, il voudrait mieux que vous mettiez les choses au point et que vous redeveniez amis avant que vous ne finissiez par vous détester. »

Hermione la prit dans ses bras, heureuse que Ginny ne l'ait pas jugé et l'ait comprise. Elles se séparèrent et sortirent de la chambre. Ginny stoppa Hermione quand elles arrivèrent en haut de l'escalier.

« Je peux te demander quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle. C'était comment ?

-Comment ça ?

-Le baiser avec Malefoy, s'impatienta Ginny. C'était comment ? »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à la question de son amie.

« Ginny !

-S'il te plait ! Je me suis toujours demandée ce que ça faisait d'embrasser Malefoy. »

Hermione repensa à leur moment sous le gui. À ce qu'elle avait ressentit, à ce qu'il lui avait fait ressentir. Elle entendit Ginny émettre un petit rire.

« Vu ta tête, j'imagine qu'il embrasse bien. »

Hermione soupira et descendit dans la salle commune, suivie par Ginny qui ne put s'empêcher de rire.

**~00~**

Comme tout le monde le pensait, le bal de Noël était une réussite. Hermione se trouvait au milieu de la piste, entrain de danser avec Harry qui essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas lui écraser les pieds. Hermione pouvait voir de là où elle était, Drago qui dansait avec Asteria Greengrass. Celui-ci la vit également et il lui fit un clin d'œil. Sans qu'elle ne le veuille, leur baiser lui revint en tête. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à ça maintenant. Elle tourna la tête et vit la table où Ron était installé. Il était joyeusement entrain de discuter avec Luna. La chanson se termina et Harry et Hermione allèrent rejoindre leurs deux amis. Ils discutèrent quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se dise qu'il était enfin temps qu'elle parle à Ron. Elle lui attrapa la main pour attirer son attention.

« Je peux te parler un instant. »

Celui-ci acquiesça et ils sortirent tous les deux de la Grande Salle. Une fois dans les couloirs, ils allèrent s'asseoir sur les marches de l'escalier. Hermione lui prit les mains, tentant de se calmer.

« Je t'aime Ron, tu le sais.

-Je t'aime aussi. »

Elle lui sourit. Elle savait que cette discussion allait être douloureuse, mais elle n'avait pas imaginé à quel point. Elle baissa les yeux, n'osant pas voir sa réaction.

« Depuis quelque temps... Enfin...

-Ce n'est plus comme avant, finit Ron. »

Hermione releva les yeux, surprise par ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Les choses étaient plus simples lorsqu'on était ami, continua-t-il. »

Hermione acquiesça, surprise et à la fois soulagée qu'il ressente aussi la même chose.

« J'aurais tellement aimé que ça marche, dit Hermione.

-Moi aussi. À croire que l'on n'était pas fait pour être un couple.

-On restera ami, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ron lui sourit et acquiesça. Il la prit dans ses bras une dernière fois et Hermione fut soulagée qu'il ne lui en veuille pas. Ils allaient rester amis et c'était ça le plus important pour elle. Ils se séparèrent au bout d'un instant. Ron se leva et regarda la jeune fille.

« Je retourne dans la Grande Salle. Tu viens ? »

Hermione secoua la tête.

« Ça va aller. Je vais rester ici encore quelques minutes. »

Ron lui fit un signe de la main et entra dans la Grande Salle. Hermione resta assise sur les marches. Elle arrivait à entendre la musique qui venait de la Grande Salle. Au bout d'un moment, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Elle regarda vers sa droite et vit Drago arrivait vers elle. Une partie d'elle se disait qu'elle ferait mieux de partir rejoindre ses amis. Mais une autre était curieuse de savoir ce qu'il allait se passer.

« Tu t'es enfin débarrasser de Weasley, dit-il. »

Il s'assit près d'elle.

« Asteria ne va pas te chercher ? Demanda Hermione.

-Jalouse ?

-Dans tes rêves. »

C'était la première fois qu'ils discutaient sans se disputer et sans s'insulter.

« Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose, finit par demander Hermione. »

Drago leva la tête, semblant réfléchir.

« Est-ce que je veux quelque chose ? Peut-être. »

Il tourna la tête vers Hermione et la regarda intensément. Elle aurait pu se perdre dans ce regard. Elle secoua la tête, tentant de se ressaisir.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fait, dit Drago. Mais depuis qu'on s'est retrouvé bloqué sous ce gui, je n'arrive pas à te sortir de ma tête. »

Cette déclaration surpris Hermione. Est-ce que lui aussi avait ressenti ce qu'elle avait ressenti ? Non, elle connaissait suffisamment Malefoy pour savoir que c'était faux.

« Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça ?

-Granger, qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je dise pour que tu comprennes que je ne suis plus ce gamin de onze ans ? »

Hermione lui lança un regard disant qu'il avait encore beaucoup à faire.

« D'accord, tu as raison, continua le jeune homme. Mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose a changé. Tu m'intrigues Granger et je sais que tu ressens la même chose.

-C'est faux !

-Ne mens pas, j'ai vu comment tu me regardais dans la Grande Salle. »

Elle détourna les yeux et rougis. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle réagisse comme ça face à lui ?

« On dirait que l'on est revenu au point de départ. »

Il leva les yeux et pointa quelque chose. Hermione leva la tête et vit un gui suspendu au-dessus d'eux.

« Celui-ci n'est pas ensorcelé, fit Drago. Tu as carte blanche. Tu peux partir si tu veux. »

Hermione ne répondit rien, continuant à regarder le gui. Elle avait des milliers de raisons de vouloir partir, de ne pas l'écouter. Elle devait être raisonnable. Mais pour une fois, elle n'avait pas envie d'être raisonnable.

« Je n'ai pas envie de partir, dit-elle. »

Et sans réfléchir, elle s'approcha de lui et ils s'embrassèrent. Elle ne savait pas si s'était une bonne idée, ni où tout cela allait la mener. Mais tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que c'était le début de quelque chose et elle ne put s'empêcher de remercier Peeves pour les avoir piégé sous son gui.

_**Fin**_


End file.
